


Banana Pancakes

by rosypatchdjh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosypatchdjh/pseuds/rosypatchdjh
Summary: it’s a rainy sunday morning. the obvious choice is breakfast in bed.





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and I kept it short and sweet. Of course, inspired by the song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson. Sorry it’s so short!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dan woke to an empty bed on another rainy Sunday morning. He let out a quiet groan and stretched his long limbs, heels reaching the edge of his mattress from being so tall. He blinked away the tired blur in his eyes and the window opposite his bed came into focus. Raindrops were haphazardly splatting into the window then slowly sliding down the glass.

Phil entered the room along with the sweet smell of banana pancakes.

“Good morning, lovely.” Phil mumbled with a bright smile. Dan returned the smile with a sleepy grin of his own.

“G’morning.” He mumbled, inhaling the sweet scent of the pancakes before sitting up a little in bed. Phil placed one of the two plates he was holding in Dan’s lap, then climbed into bed beside his boy.

“You made my favourite.” Dan observed. His grin turned into a full blown smile and he let out an involuntary giggle as his boyfriend pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. Phil settled back against their headboard and held out his arm closest to Dan, inviting the boy to his side. Dan gladly obliged and tucked himself against Phil.

They ate in comfortable silence, Phil’s hand stroking Dan’s bare shoulder, the two of them watching the rain fall against their window. When they both had finished eating, Phil stacked their plates and set them on their nightstand. He then moved to settle down further under the covers, arms curling around Dan’s waist. He pulled the younger boy to his chest so they were facing one another, and pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead.

Dan smiled back at his boyfriend before cuddling into his chest. Phil placed his hands against Dan’s lower back, gently tracing shapes into the tan skin. Dan tilted his head slightly to meet Phil’s eyes.

“I love you.” Dan whispered. It wasn’t as though it was a secret, or as if anyone was even there to be quiet for. It was just one of those things that only ever needed to be whispered between the two of them.

“I love you too.” Phil whispered back, before pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Dan’s plump lips.

These slow and rainy Sunday mornings were all Dan could ever need.


End file.
